


Shine

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-27
Updated: 2003-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo observes Karl and experiences a sense memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Char - hope it cheers you up, m'dear. :-) Many thanks to Megolas for the beta.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not true, never happened, totally made up. All a work of complete fiction.

The sun is bright, but the morning air still crisp as the horsemen circle and surround the three figures on the grassy plain. As Karl dismounts, even though he knows it to be impossible, Viggo smells coconut; can taste it on the back of his tongue, almost. But it's only in his mind, a sense memory, albeit a powerful one.

Sunlight reflects from the metal of Karl's helmet, and even glints on the blonde of Eomer's hair as he removes it. Paler streaks on his face, where sweat has run through the carefully applied dirt of his make-up, are testament that this is not the first take of the day. Even so, to Viggo, Karl shines.

Karl speaks Eomer's lines, and his eyes meet Viggo's. Once again, the scent of coconut invades Viggo's nostrils, and he is back ten days, lazing on an anonymous beach, applying suntan oil in long, lazy strokes to a strong muscular back.

"Cut!" yells Peter from behind them, and with a blink and a shared sheepish smile, Viggo knows that Karl's memories had wandered there, too.

END


End file.
